Alls fair in love and war
by Elizabeth Wellington
Summary: Queen Beryl has returned and the scouts must fight her, along the way making new loves, enemies and freinds.Very unpredictable story from the beginning.
1. Default Chapter

******ALLS FAIR IN ****LOVE********and ****WAR**

** **

** **

Chapter 1 

**"First day"**

** **

Serena walked home from the first day of school. It had been one of those days, a day where the goods things balance out the bad ones. A day where when you think it can't possibly get worse it does. A day where suddenly, after all the terrible things that have happened, one good thing, make them all seem easy. Serena met Darien at the corner to walk to school with him. She dropped her bag and ran to him and kissed him as if this would be there last day together. When he pulled away from her, after their long passionate kiss, Serena looked deep into his eyes. Darien had a grim expression on his face, Serena's expression of love turned into concern. 

"Darien? What is it?"

"Serena, I want to break up. It's not you, it's just you're a freshman, I'm a senior. I can't be hanging around little girls. Besides, next year I'll be going off to College. It's for the best really. Don't take it personal." As Darien spoke, Serena's eyes became moist, and a single lonely teardrop slid down her left cheek and into her mouth. She licked away the salty residue that was left behind on her lips. Her throat felt as if someone had shoved their entire fist into it. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she knew, was that Darien, the boy she loved, the boy she was destined to be with, was dumping her. Dumping her, and calling her a little girl. And he didn't want her to take it personally?

"Don't take it personal?! You called me a little girl! This hasn't been a problem for you before! But now since I'm going to the same school as you, you cant' be with me? Is that it Darien?" Darien couldn't look at her anymore. Too coward. Too weak. " I haven't seen you all Summer Darien. You went off to Hawaii for the ENTIRE summer."

"Serena! What does me going away have to do with this?" When he said this, there was fear behind his eyes. 

"Darien, you're not telling me the whole truth. Something happened this summer and ---" Serena was cut off by a loud voice behind her.

"Darien!" A tan beautiful girl with long flowing brown hair pushed by Serena and embraced Darien in a hug, adding a kiss, a very, very passionate kiss. Serena's eyes widened in shock. Who was this girl kissing Darien?After the kiss the girl turned around and gave a puzzled look at Serena. "Darien! Is this cute itty bitty wittle girl your, wittle sister?" The girl pinched Serena on the cheek. 

"I am not! I'm Serena."

"Oh. So you're Serena. Tough luck kid."

"Serena. I didn't want you to find out this way. I met somebody when I went to Hawaii. Her name is Malaya. I asked her to move out here with me." Darien said

"What grade is she in? Do her parents know about this?"

"I've already graduated hun. I'm going to apply to some colleges here in Tokyo. I'm 21" Malaya said snootily. " Come on Darien, let's go." Darien wrapped his arm around Malaya's hip and Malaya's hand slid into Darien's back pocket. Together, they walked down the sidewalk. 

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. Then she couldn't even see out of them. Her vision had blurred and tears were pouring like Niagara Falls. 

"Serena, did you fall again?" Rae said coming up from behind her. 'You're such a baby." Rae laughed. Serena just cried harder. "Serena? What happened?" Rae looked around nervously, what could she do? 

"Darien…. broke…he broke…. up…. up…. with me!" Serena finally choked out. 

"Are you serious? Why?" Serena managed to calm down enough to tell her, but as soon as she finished the crying began again. Rae hugged Serena and they hurried to school before the last bell rang. 

At lunch Rae, Ami, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Serena sat down at an empty table. "I'm hungry!" said Serena. She got up and went to buy lunch. 10 minutes later, she was walking back to the table with a pile so high, she couldn't see around it, or over it. Serena sat down at the table and ate every bit. The bell rang to go to class. Serena stood up, and then saw Darien and talking with some friends and showing them a picture of him and Malaya. She sat back down and waited till they left. They tardy bell rang. Serena got up and began to run to her next class. As she turned the corner, she ran into somebody running the opposite the direction. They both toppled to the ground. 

"HEY!! Why don't you watch where you're going? You…. you…." Serena climbed up and was face to face with the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. 

"Sorry! Sorry! So sorry." The boy helped Serena to her feet. "Hi. My name is Eric. What's yours?"

"Serena. Sorry about yelling at you, I'm having a bad day."

"What's your next class?"

"History with Yamamoto. Then my last class is Math with Grayson"

"Cool. I'll see you in Math then. I gotta run. Bye Serena!" Eric ran back towards the other direction. 

After school Serena walked home, thinking of her day. Darien was gone, but Eric asked her on a date. What should she do? Eric was a cute boy her age with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He was really nice to. 

"Serena! Serena!" Ami came running up from behind her. " Serena, what are you spacing about now? You were supposed to wait for me after school so we could study at my house!" Ami said panting. 

"Oh Ami, I'm sorry. A lot happened today and I was just thinking about it all. Can we study tomorrow?"

"Sure Serena. What happened? Is it about Darien?" 

"That. And this guy named Eric wants to go see a movie this Friday. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I think you should say yes. Darien is long gone by now. Besides, You really need to move on. I'm sure Eric is cool." Ami explained.

"I'll think about it some more, I want to be sure. See you tomorrow." Serena walked home. 

Later that evening the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Serena? This is Eric. I wanted to know if you had decided about Friday?" Said the voice of Eric. 

"Eric? How did you get this number?"

"Rae. Well?"

"Um…yeah, sure. I'll go on a date with you. But Friday I think I'm doing something." Serena said into the receiver. 

"How about tonight? I know it's school night, but we could go have dinner or something." Eric's voice was beginning to sound a little worried. 

"Sure."

"Great! I'll pick you at 6:30 and we'll have dinner and a movie and desert and go for walk on the beach and –"

"Eric, it is a school night." Laughed Serena

"Right. I'll surprise you. See you at 6:30! Oh…where do you live?"

"900 Elliot Lane. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes." Eric started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing. See you then."

Serena hung up the phone. She looked at the clock on the wall. 5;30. She ran to her room to get ready. 

Chapter 2 

The Date


	2. The date

Writers notes: Hey everybody

Writers notes: Hey everybody! If you are reading this, then you have read chapter 1. Did you like it? Sorry about Darien becoming all…. jerky. I love him, but I needed someone to play off of. Besides, Eric is much cuter. Please review my story and tell me how you like the new characters. I want to hear your thoughts, even if you hated my story. This story is going to be full of surprises and a lot of cliffhangers. Sorry, But that's my writing style…well here is chapter 2. 

Ch. 2

"The Date"

Eric picked Serena up at 6:30. Just as planned. When Serena answered the door Eric was standing there holding out a bouquet of roses.   
"Beautiful flowers, for a beautiful girl." He said as he leaned over and kissed Serena on the cheek. 

"Thank you." Said Serena blushing. 

"Can we stop by my house real quick, I have to get my cell phone. Is that ok?"

"Sure." Serena stepped out side. "How far is it.?" Eric grinned. 

"Not that far."They walked as far the next house before Eric stopped. " Ok. We're here!"

"What? You live next door to me?" Serena said confused

"Yeah, I moved into the Young's place. Did you know them?"Grinned Eric.

"I didn't even know they moved…hmmm…"

"Come on. I'll show you around." He took he by the hand and began to lead her up the stairs. "Starting with my room." He turned his head and winked at her. 

_Uh oh. What does he expect me to do with him? I never ever went that far with Darien, I want to save myself for marriage. I don't know what to do. _Thought Serena. "Here we are. My room." Eric opened the door to his room. It was painted blue with black furniture all around. From his window, you could see Serena's room. 

"Hey that's my room!" Said Serena Surprised. "That's so cool."

"Ok. Ready?" Asked Eric grabbing his cell phone off his desk. They walked down to the movie theatre. Eric paid for 2 tickets to the most romantic movie playing. A major CHICK FLICK! Serena and Eric sat down in the very back row. It had a very dark and romantic setting. Music began playing and the movie began. Eric slyly put his arm around Serena, and Serena rested her head on his shoulder. IN the movie, 2 people were getting it on. Eric tilted Serena's head and kissed her. (and I don't; mean a peck on the cheek.) It was so much more passionate then any kiss Serena had ever experienced. Serena closed her eyes and continued to kiss Eric. When he finally pulled away from her, they looked around. The theatre was empty. The movie had ended and they had missed the entire thing. 

They left the theatre and walked down to the beach to watch the sunset. They took off there shoes, and left them on the beach. They rolled up there pant legs and took each others hand and walked down the shoreline with the icy sea water splashing their feet as the waves rolled in and out. For a moment, Serena didn't' think about how much she missed Darien. They had been destined to be together, she couldn't understand. But as Eric held her close to him, she couldn't help think it was they, who were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. Eric walked Serena home after their date. They did a little kissy kissy on the front porch and Serena went inside. 

Writer's thoughts: I think this chapter is a little…well…you know…but hey, it happens. I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did, or didn't. Should I use more detail about there kissing? I probably will later. But anyways. The next chapter is going to be more about the other girls. They ARE in this story. Don't worry. Well talk to you later. 


End file.
